powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Octi Evil
"Octi Evil" is the first half of the third episode of Season 1. It first aired on Cartoon Network in the United States on December 2, 1998. Synopsis Blossom and Buttercup's relationship becomes strained as a result of Blossom's dogmatic leadership and Buttercup's recklessness. The two begin arguing which in turn causes Bubbles to seek refuge in her doll, Octi, which is strangely talking to her. But Bubbles is unaware that HIM is manipulating them into psychologically destroying the Powerpuff Girls. Plot The City of Townsville is under siege by a three-headed monster. Though the girls are quick to dispatch the offending beast, Blossom gets mad at Buttercup for disobeying her; Buttercup denies throwing the beast so hard at Blossom that it results in unnecessary collateral damage to buildings in the area. Buttercup comes to think that Blossom is bossing her around. Their bickering upsets Bubbles, just as the girls' other activities are being remotely monitored by a force embittered by their otherwise heroic acts. A sinister demon named HIM, upset at the girls' knack for victory against evil, as well as their passion to oppose it, sickens and disheartens him so much that he hatches his own scheme; exploiting Bubbles' sadness and naiveté. Back home, Bubbles and Buttercup continue their feuding while Bubbles shelters herself away in her room...not knowing the evil watching her. HIM grabs his microphone and speaks to her, posing as the voice of Octi, Bubbles' stuffed octopus doll. As he talks to her, he suggests his own opinions, including that Blossom is too bossy for her own good and that Buttercup should be leading the forces that are the Powerpuff Girls. The next day, when trouble arises from another giant monster, Blossom orders Bubbles to leave Octi behind, but HIM seduces her into challenging Blossom's authority and leadership style. Subsequently after seeing an attack pattern fail, Bubbles suggests to Buttercup that she should not follow Blossom's instructions per "Octi"'s suggestions. Having earned her trust, he turns the girls against each other, forcing his opinions over Bubbles'. This unfortunately leads to an impetuous act of insubordination involving the destruction of a nearby water tower, the near-death of a senior citizen with limited mobility, and the somewhat pyrrhic defeat of the monster. That night, Blossom and Buttercup's disputes over rogue behavior and allegedly poor leadership erupt into physical combat, only to be quelled by the Professor separating them both and timing them out. Meanwhile, Bubbles is brought to such a nadir that HIM strikes. He reveals to her that Blossom and Buttercup's fighting resulted from her naiveté; not only does she believe that her toys could really talk, but she is willing to obey whatever instructions they provide. This revelation of exploitation fuels Bubbles' pursuit of HIM as he is destroying Townsville, only to be immobilized. Upon hearing Bubbles' cries for help, Blossom and Buttercup dart into the city to help, but they are stalled by the hostility between them. It is not until they hear their sister cry out in distress that they put aside their incongruences and rescue her, restoring the peace between them and destroying HIM. The girls eventually conclude that as often as internal differences may arise between each other, they should not get so bad that it interferes with their mission, even if it means that Bubbles is there to remind them of that. Characters Major Roles *The Powerpuff Girls ** ** ** * *Octi Minor Roles * * * *Snake Beast *Turtle Monster Quotes :Narrator: So, after saving the day, the girls return home for some peace and quiet. :Blossom: SHUT UP, BUTTERCUP! :Narrator: Well, maybe not. :Buttercup '(to Blossom): No, you shut up! :'Blossom: (to Buttercup): You shut up! :Professor: Girls, stop that arguing. ---- :has just exploded leaving "HIM" defeated after Blossom and Buttercup made up and rescued Bubbles :Buttercup: (from inside the house) Phew. I'm glad that's over. Hey, Blossom, I'm sorry about fighting with you. :to the girls in beanbag chairs :Blossom: Me, too. You know, we're lucky to have a sister like Bubbles, who was only trying to remind us that we're a team. :Buttercup: Yeah, and that any personal differences we've got shouldn't stop us from saving the day and stuff. :Bubbles: (giggles) For all my hard work, I'' should be the leader. :and Buttercup becomes a little surprised by this, then the girls all laugh'' :Narrator: (chuckles) You tell 'em, Bubbles. (the standard end shot comes up) So once again, the day is saved - thanks to the Powerpuff Girls. Trivia *This is the first appearance of HIM. This is also the first time that he uses Bubbles for his own personal gain, the second time being in All Chalked Up. *This is one of the few episodes where the girls turn against each other, the other being in A Very Special Blossom. *By date of episode's release, this is the first time that Blossom and Buttercup argue, but chronically, it is the second, the first time being the movie. *This is the first episode to have Octi's name in the episode title, the second being Octi-Gone. *During the fight against Octi, the sides of Blossom and Buttercup's heads are seen as they face each other. *The girls don't fight Him, but indirectly defeat him by their love as sisters. *There is a "Powerpuff Girls Z" episode called "IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF HIM" with somewhat the same plot. *HIM's plans are similar to the devil's plan: to tempt everyone into chaos and evil, exploiting weaknesses to destroy lives and turn others from God. **This further implies that HIM is the devil in the show. *This episode never explains how Bubbles gets Octi back. Errors *After Bubbles is taken away with Octi, Blossom appears to be in the bedroom but is oblivious to Bubbles being taken away. *When Blossom and Buttercup are telling each other to shut up, they're speaking in one another's voices. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on HIM Category:Episodes focusing on Bubbles Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kevin Kaliher Category:Episodes directed by Genndy Tartakovsky Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes where Bubbles cries Category:1998 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Octi Category:Dark Episodes Category:Episodes that feature monsters